totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jessica (TDStardom)
Jessica (The Manipulator) was a contestant on Total Drama Stardom. She was on the Credit Cards. Coverage Jessica is the daughter of a long-line of wealthy males. Her father and all of his father's fathers were wealthy lawyers. She hates studious things due to them being boring to her. She doesn't get along with some people due to her attitude, and she also dislikes long conversations. Jessica likes cute things, like bunny rabbits and puppies, but truly dislikes anything relating to doing work. She can overcome this by realizing she'll get something at the end. Total Drama Stardom In New Season, Newf Kids, Jessica was the first to be picked up by Caitlin. She was fighting with her mom. When Brendon was picked up, Jessica seemed angry with his peppiness. Jessica kicked Brendon in the groin, causing him pain. The whole ride, Jessica seemed annoyed with some of the other contestants. When the teens arrived at Newfoundland, Jessica was still a little ticked with the others. In the first challenge, Jessica was one of the last ones to get a flag. In the second challenge, Jessica caught the oyster that Brandon and Brendan were fighting over and it had a pearl in it. In the third challenge, Jessica was eliminated from being captain because she didn't finish the vineager. When teams were being chosen, Brendon chose Jessica to be on his team because she was intimidating. She thought it was obvious that Brian was going to be eliminated. In I Spy With My Little Ally..., Angie asked Jessica which boy she thinks is cute. Jessica pretended to throw up and confessed in the confessional that she would never hook up with a boy on the show. Jessica pointed out, after the challenge was announced, that all of the contestants have seen the show before, "...and the last team eliminates a member. " But, Caitlin then said it was a reward challenge. When the woman whom the Credit Cards were trying to get directions from asked for one-hundred dollars, the team was a little flustered. Jessica remembered about her emergency wad and gave the woman a one-hundred dollar bill. She also ordered her team to, "Pour more syrup!" She was one of the four to be quiet when they found out about their reward. In Spin Cycle, Jessica confessed that she needed an alliance. When she tried to ask Angie for an alliance, Caitlin honked the horn, so Angie couldn't hear what Jessica was asking. She then confessed that making an alliance was harder than it looks. Jessica, after the teens arrived at CN Tower, tried to create an alliance with Claire, but it failed due to Ivy. Jessica was about to pounce on Ivy, but Caitlin started the challenge before she had a chance. Jessica pretended to listen to Valerie until she said, "I mean, like, I wouldn't even wear that!" about Jessica's shirt. Jessica then broke Valerie's harness and Valerie fell. Jessica started laughing at the sight of Mitchell and Sydney and this caused her harness to flip and causing her to fall. She landed head-first. Jessica cheered for Claire along with Brandon and Mitchell. She decided that she wouldn't make an alliance with Mitchell. In Bosom Cream Pie, Jessica tried to start an alliance with Brandon. It backfired when Brandon pointed to maple syrup on her lip. When the Credit Cards started making their pie, Jessica quickly put the ingredients together. After Angie complimented her, Jessica tried again to start an alliance with Brandon, but it didn't work this time. Then, when Jessica was creaming, Claire told Jessica to stop, but she refused and said she needed to fix it up more. Jessica got scared when Sydney's shirt exploded and her breasts showed. Jessica liked Brandon's idea to make the frosting silver. Jessica winked at Brandon when Caitlin praised the Cards' pie. In New York Dorks, TBA. In Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive First Aftermath, Jessica wasn't in this episode, but was briefly seen in "That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" The scene was when the teens were in Boston, and Jessica was using the egg beater. It accidentally flew out of her hands and into Claire's hair. In All's Fair in Love and the Shore, TBA. In Cam-pain Managers, TBA. In An Inside Scoop, TBA. In Child's Play, TBA. In Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive Second Aftermath, Jessica, being eliminated two episodes ago, was a guest in this episode. However, she was mentioned before she was shown. When Mitchell came out, he started talking about his elimination. He mentioned how if Claire sided with him, "...that idiot Jessica would’ve gone instead of..." him. Josh said that she could see this, so he quickly said hi to Jessica. When Niko came on, Josh asked how it was to be eliminated by Jessica, indirectly. Jessica yelled, from backstage, that she could hear him. Niko responded by saying it was no "biggie." During Niko's "Truth or Hammer" segment, Jessica fainted when Niko said he wasn't attracted to her. Jessica was the third and final eliminated contestant shown. Josh introduced her by saying how she made an alliance, got betrayed by her alliance, and "now she's here for some defiance!" Jessica bowed at the audience when she came out, pretending they were clapping for her. When Josh asked how she felt about being eliminated, Jessica asked to change the topic, but Josh wouldn't. He asked wh she got voted off. Jessica got angry and replied by saying how Claire backstabbed her and vote her off of all people. Josh pointed out that she tried to get Claire voted out. Jessica said that Brandon distracted Claire and she was trying to help her. When Josh started talking about the love between and girl and a boy, Jessica yelled about how she had heard this already. Then she covered her ears and sang la's. Josh removed Jessica's hands from her ears and told her he wasn't talking about that kind of talk. He then explained, "When a guy and a girl like each other, they do whatever it takes to stay together. Whether it means they have to vote out an alliance member or try to get theirself eliminated, they’ll do it.” Jessica rolled her eyes when the audience aw'ed over that. Jessica commented on how she should still be on the show, when Josh received a message that said how one of the five eliminated contestants, Amanda, Emilie, Mitchell, Niko, or Jessica, would be returning and they only had twenty seconds to say why they should return. Jessica stated that she was "Ms. Ratings Booster." The audience laughed, but Jessica said that the show was horrible without her. Josh brought up how the episode after Jessica's elimination received the most viewers, indirectly saying that more people watched the show with her gone. Jessica then said that the other "losers" were eliminated in single digit episodes for a reason. Josh then said, "And if you want Jessica back in the game, text TDS5 to STARDOM!” In Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive Third Aftermath, TBA. In Celebrity Manhunt's Exclusive Fourth Aftermath, TBA. In Honolosers, TBA. In An Abrupt Ending, TBA. After Total Drama Stardom Jessica moved on with her life after being eliminated. She really didn't need the money anyway, she wanted to prove that she could do something on her own. One thing about Jessica that did change is that she doesn't flaunt her princess-like attitude around. She acts more rebellious and friendly. To fit her new persona, Jessica made a lot of new friends. She also changed her look, nearly completely. She realized that people can't always get what they want, especially if they're always mean. But, in this realization, Jessica became a manipulator and now, shes more of a villain then ever before. If Jessica returns for another season of Total Drama, she hopes to win the money so she won't be known as "that annoying rich girl who did really bad." Alliance(s) *''﻿Jessica's Female Cards Alliance (Created in Cam-pain Managers, Ended in Child's Play) **Members ***Jessica (Leader, Eliminated in Child's Play) ****Jessica allied up with Claire and started the alliance. ****Jessica was voted off. ***Angie (Joined in Cam-pain Managers, Winner in An Abrupt Ending) ****Jessica told her that she should help vote off "we'll see" girl's favorite Credit Card, Mitchell. She agreed and joined Jessica's alliance. ****Angie was the only remaining member of this alliance after Child's Play and ended up winning. ***Claire (Joined in Cam-pain Managers , Quit in Child's Play, Eliminated in Shameful Advertising) ****Jessica tried to ask her episodes ago, but was interrupted. When Jessica re-asked, Claire agreed. Claire was then the tie-breaking vote, but sided with Jessica. ****Jessica voted for Claire in Child's Play, while Claire voted Jessica, officially ending their friendship. Trivia *Jessica received one candy bar and was the sixth person eliminated. She placed 13th. **She was the second person eliminated from her team. ** She was also the first female eliminated on her team. *Jessica was created by TDALindsayfan1. **Her picture was created by Kgman04. *Jessica was the first contestant introduced. **She was the second character introduced overall. *In Cam-pain Managers, Jessica sings Found a Way by Drake Bell. *In the ''Final 2 Contest, 3 users thought Jessica would make it to the final 2. *Jessica's label in Total Drama Stardom was The Wealthy Princess. **I changed in because if she appears again, I want her to have a different label to fit her new personality. Userboxes Gallery Jessica Stardom Edit.png|Jessica after Total Drama Stardom by Jessica Category:Total Drama Stardom